


A Meeting of Minds

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been trying to find more information about his business, but..." (Spoilers for volume ten of original Petshop of Horrors.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

"I've been trying to find more information about his business, but..." Wu-Fei gestured expansively. "There has been less _useful_ information than I had hoped. Rumours, but nothing _concrete."_

He had tested the truth of these rumours himself by sending in his employees to buy animals, but as of yet none had found themselves with beautiful women instead - and it was nothing the man opposite him needed to know. The man hadn't said anything anyway, remaining sprawled back in an office chair like a puppet with broken strings, or a man who hadn't had a chance to sit quietly for a long time. His head was tilted back and shaded by a baseball cap - the only part of his face that was visible was the beginnings of a blond beard and the smirk Wu-Fei's words had induced.

Wu-Fei waited a few moments for the man to respond, then prompted him with "I was led to believe you knew something of the Count and his past. Is that true?"

The man's silence this time was more measured, as though he was turning something over in his mind, until he finally said "Is the Count _here?"_

"He has a shop on the ground floor -"

The blond's chair cracked against the opposite wall as he leapt out of it, hurling himself at the door to Neo-Chinatown proper. _"Finally -"_

"Wait! I want answers!"

His response was harsh laughter, the man glancing back as he bolted for the stairs. "I've been looking for the son of a bitch for five years - join the club!"


End file.
